


You're Safe When You're In My Arms

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week; Safe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe When You're In My Arms

It was late when Korra arrived back in Republic City. The city itself wasn’t asleep, it never really was, but Korra knew for sure that most of the people she knew were. She was too tired to care. Korra slumped in the saddle and Naga turned her giant head. She let out a few puffs of air from her nostrils and Korra smiled.

“Almost home girl. It’s fine.” She whispered to the polar beardog. Naga huffed once more, then turned her head and continued plodding along. Korra winced with her every step; when Naga moved she jostled her wounds. Despite making her best effort, Naga couldn’t protect Korra from everything.

So when Korra stumbled into the house she didn’t bother to step quietly. Her boots clunked loudly against the floor, the sound uneven due to her recently acquired limp. Korra dropped her bag by the door and continued further into the house in a trance.

“Korra?” She glanced up at the sleepy calling of her name. Korra smiled when she caught sight of Asami, curled up on the couch and blinking sleep from her eyes.

“Hey.” She shuffled over and Asami shifted so that there was room for her to sit next to her. When Korra sat Asami moved closer to her.

“I was waiting up for you.” Asami mumbled as she burrowed into Korra’s shoulder. Korra barely suppressed a hiss of pain; her body was still sore from the beating it took in the Earth Kingdom.

“You didn’t have to.” She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend instead of complaining. “I could have seen you in the morning.” Asami pulled back.

“Korra,” Her green eyes burned into Korra’s. “Are you hurt?” Korra bit her lip.

“Maybe a little.” She admitted. Asami frowned, then shifted further away. She patted her lap and Korra gratefully laid down. “I’ve already had a healing session.” She told her. Asami hummed and started running her fingers through Korra’s short hair, untangling the knots in the process. Korra’s eyes slid shut at her gentle touch.

“I’m just glad you came back.”

“Yeah, me too.” Korra reached up and pried one of Asami’s hands from her hair. She laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. Asami squeezed her hand briefly, still stroking Korra’s hair with the other.

They stayed on the couch until Korra’s eyes started to slide shut. She heard Asami’s chuckles when she let out a yawn. Korra grumbled and turned so her face was against Asami’s stomach. She could feel her laughter even better from there and groaned louder.

“Come on sweetie.” Asami whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Don’t wanna move.” Korra mumbled. Asami laughed again, but instead of replying she pulled her legs out from under her head. Korra started to protest, until she felt Asami scootch over and lay down next to her.

“We don’t have to move.” She said at the same volume. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, who settled into the embrace with a sigh. “Goodnight, Korra.” Asami’s lips ghosted her ear with the words as Korra gave in to the temptation that was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [thecarlonethatalsowrites](thecarlonethatalsowrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
